Various methods have been suggested for producing a decorative surface covering containing reflective elements. One such method is the lamination of a metalized mylar sheet to a backing, printing a design on the surface of the metalized sheet and then applying a transparent top coating. Another method has been the application of an adhesive to portions of a backing sheet, flocking metallic parts onto the sheet and then covering with a transparent top coating. Canadian Pat. No. 1,085,706 issued to L. E. Carpenter and Company is typical of such a process.
The difficulty in such processes is the obtaining of good adhesion between the top layer and backing and the metalized areas. Further, aging causes a weakening or complete destruction of the adhesive force. This can be caused by the migration of the plasticizer from the top layer into the adhesive layer. The process of the invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art processes.